How To Distract Haruhi Fujioka
by WyterSprite
Summary: Poor Haruhi's stuck in detention...with Hikaru...alone. Things are about to get interesting.


Well, this is my first one shot! Yay! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ouran High School Host Club...if I did, there'd be another season in anime and more Hikaru x Haruhi scenes!

* * *

Mr. Gwakamopy was still trying to understand why he had taken the job. It paid well….but the school was a complete nut house! When he had first applied for the job as a teacher at Ouran high school, he hadn't expected _this._ The teenagers were…abnormal, for lack of a better word. Mr. Gwakamopy paused at the door to his classroom and inhaled deeply. Then, he slowly turned the doorknob and entered into the classroom. 

"Ah!" an orange haired boy cried out dramatically.

"Kaoru!" the first boy's mirror image replied. A mob of girls surrounded the scene. "Your finger…it's bleeding! Kaoru!" a single tear slid down his cheek.

"H-h-hikaru!" the boy known as Kaoru called to his twin. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's finger gently and licked the small cut.

"MOE!!!" a hoard of girls fainted at the sight.

"Honestly, I don't see what the big problem is. Kaoru, Hikaru, it's just a small paper cut!" Haruhi sighed in exasperation. The cross dresser then reached into her pocket and produced a small band aid. She then grabbed Kaoru's finger out of his brother's grasp and placed the band aid over the paper cut.

"Kawaii!" the hitachiin twins said together.

Mr. Gwakamopy stood at the doorway watching the drama unfold. His left eye was twitching. "Ahem," he cleared his throat loudly "Take a seat class and turn to page 223 in your science text book". The class quickly complied. "So as you see this rare species of fungi is luminescent…" the teacher began to babble on.

"Haruhiiiii" Hikaru whined.

"We're bored" the twins said in unison.

"That's nice" Haruhi whispered back sarcastically.

"Hey Kaoru, I think haruhi's trying to ignore us"

"I think you're right Hikaru!"

Five minutes passed before the silence was broken again, "Haruhiiiiiii"

Haruhi didn't even blink as she continued to concentrate on the teacher, that is until a rolled up piece of paper hit her in the head. Haruhi sighed, "Yes?"

"We're bored" Hikaru and Kaoru repeated.

"Why are you telling me?" Haruhi asked honestly.

"'Cause you're our toy!" came the reply from both boys.

"I'm not your toy!" Haruhi answered back.

"Excuse me Mr. Fujioka, but is there a problem?" the teacher asked.

"No sir!" Haruhi replied to the teacher's demanding stare.

"Good, then let us continue with the lesson. So, if Lithium forms an ionic bond with…."

Not even two minutes later, Hikaru spoke up again, "Haruhiiiiiiii". He was met by silence.

"Haruhiiii?" Kaoru decided to add his opinion on the matter. Haruhi's eyes continued to stare at the teacher. Suddenly, the hitachiin boys shared a mischievous look over Haruhi's head. Haruhi tried to ignore the scary look that they were sharing, for it only meant one thing: trouble.

"Haruhiiiiiiii," she felt two identical pokes.

"Haruhiiiiiiii," poke. Poke. Poke.

"'Ruhiiiiii, " poke. Impatient whine. Poke.

"Okay, what do you guys want?" Haruhi whispered finally without turning her head to speak to them. The twins shared a smirk.

"Mr. Fujioka! Do you find it fun to interrupt my class?" the teacher didn't wait for her to reply. "Detention after school then! Maybe you'll find it less funny there!"

"Eh?" Haruhi look completely confused before it dawned, "Detention?! But I have to do the laundry and cook dinner…" the class laughed.

"Fujioka! How dare you make fun of me! Do I look like a complete imbecile?" Mr. Gawakamopy ranted furiously. "That adds another hour onto your detention!"

"Actually, he does look like a complete imbecile" Hikaru whispered across to his brother before snickering. The class laughed again.

"Hitachiin! You can join him in detention!" the teacher yelled out to Hikaru.

And so that's how poor Haruhi ended up in detention…with Hikaru….alone.

* * *

"No talking while I'm gone. Finish your homework and read the extra pages that I gave you in the text book, since you two were obviously not listening today" With that, Mr. Gawakamopy left the room (locking it from the outside) to spend his time at the staff lounge…or more like the vacation resort. 

Haruhi wasted no time in grabbing her science text book and burring her face within it. Hikaru didn't move an inch. The clock ticked. Hikaru yawned. Haruhi read. Another second passed. "Okay, I'm bored!" Hikaru declared but he was met with silence. "Haruhiiiiiii, lets play a game!" Crickets chirped in reply. "Haruhi?" Hikaru poked her in the ribs. Haruhi moved her desk an inch to the left (away from Hikaru). Hikaru pouted before his pout turned into a smirk. And thus began the how-to-distract-Haruhi GAME!

Hikaru moved from the right of Haruhi to directly in front of her. He then spun around in his chair to face Haruhi. His arms were lying casually on her desk as he stared directly at her. Five minutes passed and still no reaction from Haruhi. Hikaru then grabbed a strand of Haruhi's short hair and began playing with it. "Hikaru, can you please stop playing with my hair, I'm trying to read." Haruhi asked while still scanning the text book with her eyes. Hikaru dropped his hand from her hair to drape it across his chair.

Haruhi was trying to concentrate, 'trying' being the key word. Her eyes refused to focus on the page and instead chose to focus on the way Hikaru was staring at her. She knew that he was just trying to get her to look up, so there was no reason for her heart to be beating so madly in her chest. But her face gave away nothing, it was blank. She heard Hikaru get up and move so that he was behind her. Haruhi felt a shiver run down her spine but something told her that it wasn't due to being cold.

"I think I misplaced my text book, mind if we share _Ha-ru-hi_?" Hikaru whispered slyly in Haruhi's ear, his voice deeper than normal. Haruhi almost jumped as his lips brushed lightly against her throat.

"Go ahead, but I'm pretty sure that there's extras in the classroom" Haruhi seemed unaffected but it was taking all of her will power to slow the mad thumping of her heart. Haruhi let go of the breath that she didn't know she was holding when Hikaru retreated to grab a chair. He placed said chair as close as possible to Haruhi's and then sat down upon it. Hikaru leaned in towards Haruhi and her text book. He then chanced a glance at Haruhi's face. Still nothing. Hikaru smirked, he loved a challenge.

Haruhi leaned away from Hikaru to dig inside her school bag and pull out some paper and her pencil case. A loud bang from the hallway drew her attention away however.

"Haruhiiiiii! Daddy's here to save you!!" Tamaki yelled from the other side of the closed door. His face was squished up against the glass as though that would make him closer to Haruhi. "How could they do something so cruel as to lock away daddy's precious daughter with one of those horrid twins! Oh the horror!" Tamaki posed dramatically before his eyes became starry.

* * *

Tamaki's inner mind theater

"Muhahaha, now I've got you all to myself! And there's nothing you can do about it!" one of the twins cackled evily. He was dressed up as a mad scientist and he was pulling his rubber gloves on. They snapped into place. Lightning flashed in the backround.

"Oh no, what am I to do?" Haruhi asked helplessly. She was in a long flowing dress complete with white gloves. "Tamaki!!!" Haruhi called in a high pitched yell.

"Never fear princess, Tamaki's here!" Tamaki announced. He was dressed as a knight. Haruhi ran into his arms and he caught her gracefully.

"Tamaki…" Haruhi looked up at him with shining eyes before she closed them and leaned upwards…

Exit inner mind theater

* * *

Tamaki was suddenly jolted back into reality. He then remembered the situation at hand and pressed his face up against the window of the door once again. He could see Haruhi and Hikaru just barely touching as they studied from a single text book. Tamaki nearly fainted from shock. "Haruhi, I'll save you!" Tamaki yelled. Haruhi looked up from her studying, having forgotten about Tamaki. Hikaru smirked at the expression on Tamaki's face before he draped one of his arms across Haruhi's shoulders. He then pulled her to his chest before winking at Tamaki. 

Tamaki began foaming at the mouth, "My sweet, innocent daughter! Noooooo!"

"Tamaki" Kyouya appeared out of nowhere. Tamaki jumped in surprise. "We're losing customers because you've taken so long…'going to the washroom'" Kyouya stated before grabbing Tamaki by the arm. Kyouya then turned to look at Haruhi who was inside of the classroom, wrapped protectively in Hikaru's arms. Kyouya's glasses shined evily, "That'll be another 60 thousand yen for missing a day at the Host Club". He then turned around, dragging Tamaki with him to the third music room.

"Damn rich bastards…" Haruhi whispered under her breath. Her debt just seemed to be getting larger and larger. She then felt the hard chest that she was resting against shake with laughter. Haruhi looked up only to be inches away from Hikaru's face.

"Do you think that I'm a rich bastard?" Hikaru asked huskily. Haruhi felt her cheeks, for one of the first times, flush. Wether it be because of her close proximity to Hikaru or because she was embarrased due to the fact that Hikaru had heard her call Kyouya a 'rich bastard', she didn't know.

"Eh…?" Haruhi answered smartly and Hikaru raised an eyebrow. Haruhi looked away for a distraction. "Hey, my pencil's blunt…" with that Haruhi scrambled out of Hikaru's arms and grabbed her pencil sharpener. She then went to go sharpen her dull pencil over the garbage can, the blush still painting her face although it was disapearing. Hikaru's eyes flashed with amusement, the smirk never leaving his face.

Haruhi didn't know why her fingers were slightly shaking as she tried to sharpen her pencil. Sure, Hikaru was handsome to say the least but she didn't care about boys or dating…her pencil and sharpener slipped from her grasp, landing noisily in the garbage can. Haruhi let out an inaudible gasp at the realisation. _I like Hikaru as more than just a friend! _Haruhi couldn't believe her thoughts. Slowly, she dug into the garbage can to retrieve her lost items. Upon finding them, she turned on her heel and headed back to her seat. Haruhi glanced at Hikaru and their eyes locked. She couldn't breathe. He feared that his heart would jump out of his rib cage. A far away monkey gave a shrill mating call and a banana peal magically appeared infront of Haruhi. She slipped on the yellow peal and landed on top of Hikaru. His chair gave away to the momentum and they both went sprawling onto the floor.

A minute passed and neither of them moved, they were both in shock. Haruhi was lying on top of Hikaru, stradling him and her head was resting on his chest. Haruhi slowly lifted her head to look directly into Hikaru's amber eyes. His cheeks were painted crimson and his mouth was slightly open. The loud clicking of expensive shoes walking down the hallway broke the enchantement.

"Sorry Hikaru!" Haruhi apologized while scrambling to her feet. Hikaru followed her example.

"It's okay" Hikaru mumbled, the blush still evident on his face. The person walking down the hallway was almost at the door to their classroom. "I think Mr. Complete-Imbecile is coming back" Hikaru recovered to tell the news. Haruhi nodded to show that she understood before going to sit down. Hikaru did the same but not before pulling the fallen chair to its feet.

The door unlocked and Mr. Gwakamopy entered the classroom. He was met by the sight of two students completely immersed in their work. He smiled proudly. "You two can go home early since you've been so good while I was gone" the teacher seemed to have gotten a tan and a mild sunburn on his cheeks. Haruhi was suspicious of his whereabouts. Mr. Gwakamopy then grabbed a couple of books and a bag before scurrying out of the classroom.

Haruhi got up and began neatly placing her books back into her school bag. "He seemed to be in a good mood, eh Hikaru?" Haruhi commented to her classmate. Hikaru remained silent. "Hikaru?" Haruhi turned to look at him. Her eyes widened at the primal look in his eyes. "Hikaru?" Haruhi breathed out the question. Hikaru simply smirked in reply before advancing on Haruhi. She took a small step back, into the isle heading to the front of the classroom. Hikaru took two steps forward, the heated look still present in his eyes. Haruhi continued to back away, her heart thumping in excitement.

Then, she felt it. Her legs hit the wooden texture of the teacher's desk but Hikaru continued his advance. Suddenly Hikaru was right infront of her, his face inches from hers. Then he pressed his lips passionatly against hers while possesively pulling her into his heated embrace. Haruhi didn't know how to classify all of the new sensations. She was a girl of logic and the heat coursing through her body made no sense. So, she did what any girl would've done, she kissed back. Timidly at first but that wasn't enough to match the way Hikaru was fiercly kissing her. Haruhi then began kissing him with equal passion. Hikaru took the response imediately and pushed Haruhi onto the table behind her. With his legs stradling her, their kiss was getting dangerously heated. He then began sucking on her lower lip, receiving a moan in reply. Haruhi gasped as Hikaru's fingers began running down the sides of her stomach. She grasped onto the front of his uniform and pulled him even closer. Hikaru's tongue then slipped inside her mouth, exploring ever corner. Haruhi began to join in the fight for dominance with her own tongue before the need to breath became unbearable.

They parted reluctantly, breathing heavily. Hikaru continued his attack by dipping his head back down to begin sucking on her throat. Haruhi gasped at the new sensation as her arms tightened in the folds of his uniform jacket and her back arched into him. Hikaru then left a moist trail leading to her ear before whispering huskily, "Nobody beats me at my own game".

Hikaru reluctantly pulled away from Haruhi and the table to stand up. He winked at her before heading out the door. Before leaving though, Hikaru looked over his shoulder, "Come on Haruhi, maybe we can join in the last few minutes of the Host Club."

Haruhi nodded dumbly before moving off of the table and rearranging her uniform. Haruhi then paused, before she rushed to catch up to Hikaru. _Don't you worry Hikaru, I will beat you at your own game._

**Enter Ouran High School Host Club ending music**

* * *

**Please review, it means so much to me! Also, I want to know if I should do a sequel, where Haruhi starts her own game...oh lala! Ya, so review and give me your opinion on the matter!**


End file.
